


Road To Hell I

by 1800CINNPAISEN



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell, Hadestown - Mitchell (Broadway) RPF, Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800CINNPAISEN/pseuds/1800CINNPAISEN
Summary: Hadestown x Haikyū!!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	Road To Hell I

A legendary god and story teller picks up his son and sets him down his lap as the child looked at him with anticipation. 

He chuckles and grabs a train. "Ready my little one?" 

The child excitedly nods as he clears his throat 

"Chugga chugga chugga," he starts as the small child echoes along. 

He smirks and fashionably turns, the setting drastically changing. 

Instead of his sweet mansion he was in a tavern in post-great depression era. 

"On the road to hell there was a railroad line," he sings, the crowd lights up and hums. "Don't ask where brother don't ask when~" he saunters to the stage. 

"It was the road to hell!" he exaggerates and turns his joyful expression into a serious one, "It was hard times," he looks straight into the crowd, "It was a world of gods.." 

He turns and takes a seat on a stool, "..and men!" 

"It's an old song," he narrates as the crowd starts clapping along to the instruments. "It's an old tale fron way back when," he presses his hand forward and moves it along the air. 

He once again grins, but without the former joy in his eyes, "And we're gonna sing it again!" he points to a curtain as it drops. 

A bunch of people were behind it, mainly a small blonde woman, another with glasses, one with a fluffy mohawk, a tall man with a serious look on his face, one without eyebrows, one with silver colored hair on top and one with bright amber eyes. 

The singing man shrugs off his silver coat as a call boy catches it, "Gods and men a'ight? We got some gods in the house tonight," 

"See on the road to hell there was a railroad line," he sings again, tapping his foot on the wood floorboards, "And there were three old men all dressed the same~" he points to a table as light illuminates the said spot, 

"And they always singing in the back of your mind, everybody meet!" he pauses as the people glance over to a sliver-haired man with a beauty mark, a man with color receding from his hair and another one with dark spots on the strand of his hair, looking similar to the man with the beauty mark, "The Fates!" he announces as the people applaud. 

He clears his throat, holding onto the microphone once more, 

"On the road to hell there was a railroad line," he points to the tavern door, "And a lord stepping off the train," he snaps and the door widely opens, revealing a chocolate haired man, all dressed in spring colors, "With a suitcase filled with summer time, Tooru by name!" he introduces as the man grabs his suitcase and struts in. 

The people look in awe and clap their hands once more while Tooru takes a seat right at the bar. The door doesn't close but the man still continues, "And if you ride that train," 

"Ride that train!" the chorus at the back of the bar echoes. 

"If you ride that train at the end of the line," he signals something with his hand, "Where the sun don't shine and it's always shady!" he narrates as the chorus hums, "There you'll find the king of the mine, almighty mister Hajime!" he points to the door when a dark haired man with shades on and a dark get up enters, the doors closing behind him. 

He takes a seat beside Tooru after kissing his hand and orders a drink. 

The man looks around, "We got any other gods?" he scans the crowd and suddenly realizes something, "Oh right! Almost forgot!" he exclaims. 

"On the road to hell there was a railroad station," he sings, "And a man with feathers on his feet!" he takes a spin, "Who can help you to your final destination, Mr. Tetsuro!" he smiles and bows, "That's me!" he announces as the crowd applauds loudly. 

"See someone has to tell the tale, whether or not it turns out well," he gets off the stage and travels through his audience and the tavern customers. 

"Maybe it will turn out this time," he shrugs, "On the road to hell, on the railroad line," he gets up and spins, "It's a sad song!" 

"A sad song!" the chorus echoes once again. 

"It's a sad tale, it's a tragedy!" he further insinuates as the crowd claps along the beat of the percussion, along with one out of the three fate's tambourine. 

"We're gonna sing it anyways~" he quips and returns to his stool on the stage. 

"Now, not everyone gets to be a god, and don't forget that times are hard," he speaks, "Hard times in the world of men," he points to the chorus and the audience, "Let me introduce you to a few of them," he makes a patting motion with his hand as the player changes the progression of the tone on his guitar to a mellow one compared to the upbeat tune they were playing a while ago. 

"On the road to hell there was a railroad line," he sings again, "And a poor boy working on a song," he bellows and leans back, the serious and careful look back on his face. A voice comes from the front corner of the tavern as light illuminates the boy with a guitar on hand, 

"La la la la la la la~" he starts singing. A boy with hair that was tented up in two ways with colors of black and white. His eyes the color of gold and it's shape like an owl's. 

"His mama was a friend of mine, and this boy was a muse's son," Tetsuro smiles back at the concentrated singer, "On the railroad line on the road to hell," he glances at the captivated and silent audience. 

"You could say the boy was...touched," he shrugs and peers on the singer who was still strumming his guitar. "Touched by the gods themselves! Give it up for Kotaro!" he snaps the audience out of their trances and initiates another round of applause. 

A distracted Kotaro forgets to bow as Tetsuro calls on him again, "Kotaro," 

He immediately bows and the audience applauds once more. 

Tetsuro signals the audience as they abruptly stop, "There was one more soul on this road, a boy coming in from the cold," he starts once more, "On the railroad line on the road to hell, there was a poor boy who was looking for something to eat," 

A glint of mischief and fondness flashes across Tetsuro's face. "And brother thus begins the tale of Kotaro and Keiji!" he announces as the audiences applaud once more, although there was no current entrance to be made. 

He signals the band once again as the upbeat tune goes back, "It's a love song!" he sings again and the audience echoes, "It's a love song!" along with him. 

"It's a tale of love from long ago!" he gets up and jives to the music, "It's a sad song!" 

"It's a sad song!" the audience follows up, "But we're gonna sing it even so~!" 

"It's an old song!" he carries. 

"It's an old song!" the audience and chorus joins. 

"And we're gonna sing! We're gonna sing! We're gonna sing it again!" he belts out loud as the trombone blasts, the guitars heavily strums and the percussion quickly gets beaten. 

"Again!" he waves his hand as the lights go out and the music abruptly stops.

**Author's Note:**

> The other songs would be merged together and would be longer stories!


End file.
